


[F4M] Girlfriend's reluctant couple swap turns into hottest MFM sex

by Taurean_adift



Category: Original Work - Taurean
Genre: 2 guys 1 girl, F/M, Fucking, Multiple Orgasms, Spitroast, Threesome, Threesome fantasy, blowjob, hold the moan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: A reluctant couple swap arrangement turns out to be the hottest MMF sex for a woman and her boyfriend. She cums multiple times with two cocks in her at the same time. This story revolves around trying SO hard not to enjoy forbidden sex, but you can’t help yourself. It’s a fun exploration into the different dynamics between couples and about discovering kinks you never knew you had.This is a 100% heterosexual fantasy for male, and bisexual for female.





	[F4M] Girlfriend's reluctant couple swap turns into hottest MFM sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> Dear Performer:  
> You’re talking to two people at the same time:   
> 1\. Your boyfriend, who is the listener (your tone is LOVING to him)  
> 2\. Your sister’s boyfriend, unnamed character. Anything directed to him will be in [ BRACKETS AND INDENTED ] (your tone is BUSINESSLIKE to him, but grows friendly eventually) - Maybe speak off mic to differentiate.  
> 3\. As always, feel completely free to change up words/ dialogue to suit your natural style or add in any additional music/ SFX you like.
> 
> All characters are 18+ years of age. *NOTE: Reluctance due to character's personal values, but everything is 100% CONSENSUAL at all times.

**Title: [F4M] Girlfriend's reluctant couple swap turns into hottest MFM sex [threesome] [spitroast] [2 guys 1 girl] [threesome fantasy] [multiple orgasms] [blowjob] [fucking] [hold the moan]**

**SCRIPT**   
**\------**

_**Baiting Him** _   
_**\---------** _

Mmm baby... you smell so good.

I love snuggling with you.

Ooo... you’re the best boyfriend in the world.

Mmm...

  
(SHYLY)

Baby...

Can I ask you something?

Remember the other night...

...umm... that night when we were fucking...

And you came so hard when I told you my threesome fantasy with us and my sister?

Mmm... did it really turn you on?

No baby, you can be honest.

In fact, it’s MY fantasy.

... and... it turns me on even more if I know it gets you horny.

You can tell me baby.

Please, I wanna know.

  
(MOAN) Oooo... really baby?

Fucking my sister turns you on huh?

No, I promise baby, I’m not angry.

I told you... it makes me really horny to know that.

Oooh... look at your cock...

You’re so hard... 

Ooo yeah... you like that baby?

Close your eyes and pretend it’s her stroking your cock...

Oh yeah... moan for me baby...

If I’d known you were so into this, I would’ve told you sooner.

Ooo yeah... imagine my sister’s small delicate fingers caressing your bare cock...

Oooo... you like it huh?

Mmm baby... she’s stroking your cock and fingering her pussy...

Oooh... imagine it...

Do you want her to suck your cock?

Mmm... baby... what if... we’re both sucking your cock?

Ahhh... you like that, you naughty boy!

Yeah... keep picturing it...

Pretend it’s for real...

Do you wish it could happen?

I mean... baby... what if she wants it too?

Yeah, for real.

She really wants you to fuck her.

And let me join in.

Oooh. Fuck, your cock twitched so hard.

(GIGGLE) you like that huh?

  
Baby... can I tell you something?

I... I talked to her.

No, I’m serious...

And...

(GIGGLE)... guess what?

She wants to do it! 

(GIGGLE) I’m totally serious!

She. wants. to. Fuck. you.

In fact, she got so horny at the idea of a threesome with us.

(GIGGLE)... she IS a slut, like me.

Must run in the family.

So, what do you think?

Do you want to fuck us both at the same time?

Oh fuck baby, I really want this.

Stop worrying. Trust me, okay? I really want this so it's not cheating.

And... mmmm... I can see I don't have to convince you.

That lust all over your face.

Oooo... you’re getting excited, I can tell.

Me too.

  
_**The Proposal** _   
_**\-----------** _

What problem, baby?

Oh, right. Her boyfriend...

Yes... well... about that...

Now baby. I want you to keep an open mind.

Just... keep an open mind, okay?

We’re just talking.

No, no foursome. (GIGGLE)

I’m not into that, and I know you’re not either.

  
Okay, so...

My sister... and her boyfriend...

They’re okay with the idea of you fucking her.

I’m not shitting you!

Yes, her boyfriend is okay with it.

... uhm...

On one tiiiiny condition.

(SHYLY)

He wants to fuck me in return.

No, wait baby... listen...

I haven’t agreed to anything yet.

Listen...

Just... look at me.

I. Love. You.

You know that, right?

And you know I would never, Ever, do anything to hurt you.

I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

But... you know I have this fantasy.

Of sharing my beloved... YOU... with my sister.

I’ve told you this.

I’ve obsessed over this fantasy for so long.

And... It would mean SO much to me if you could make it happen.

  
(SOLEMN) 

Baby, look...

This is the only way.

Her boyfriend agreed it will ONLY be ONE time.

Then... we have all the freedom!

My sister with us...

We can fuck each other to our heart’s content!

  
No, baby, I don’t WANT to fuck him.

You know I don’t.

I've argued with my sister and tried to find another way. 

But... she says it's a fair swap, and it's the only way this can happen.

And... baby, it’s really not a big deal.

Just let him get off ONE time.

That’s all.

  
We’ll lay down some ground rules.

Like... no kissing.

He can’t come in me.

He can’t suck my nipples or anything.

Just... a quick fuck and... it’ll be over.

And THEN we can have our fun.

  
Where will you be?

Uhm, what do you prefer honey?

You can be in the next room or...

Erm... what do I want?

Well...

I’m thinking...

I want you with me.

Yes, baby.

While he’s... fucking me.

No! No, not like a cuckold. I don't want to humiliate you.

But it will make me feel so much better if you’re there, holding my hand.

I... wanna look at you, the whole time.

And remember I'm doing it, for us.

  
No, it’s okay...

We don’t have to decide anything now.

But... promise you’ll at least think about it?

We can talk some more.

You’ll think about it?

Oh, thank you baby!

(Kiss) Mmm... let’s just... go back to the fantasy...

Forget him. Think about my sister... you... me...

Her sexy body...

Mmm baby, I KNOW you like her big tits...

You wanna titty fuck her?

Oooo yeah...

(FADING OUT)

So much we can do...

Mmmm...

(PAUSE FOR TIME TO PASS)

_**The Swap** _   
_**\--------** _

Baby, I’m so nervous... and excited.

No, not about fucking him. Of course not.

I meant what comes after.

  
Baby... look at me.

It’s not too late to back out now.

Really.

I. Love. You.

If you’re not comfortable, I’ll call it off.

  
Yes, I do! I really want this!

I mean... with my sister, not her boyfriend.

You know what I mean.

You sure?

Baby, I really, REALLY love you for agreeing to this.

You’ll be with me the whole time.

It’ll be okay.

  
***DING DONG***

Oh, he’s here.

Okay... baby, you ready?

Yeah?

Alright...

Oooo... I’m so nervous.

[ Hey, dude. Uhm... come on in. ]

[ This way... ]

[ Um... okay... haha... this is awkward, but...]

[ A drink? Uh yeah, good idea, I’ll get the glasses. ]

[ Okay, cheers. haha... ]

[ Mmm... I’m gonna... I need another shot. ]

[ Whew... Okay, let’s do this. ]

[ uhm... dude, you can... take your clothes off, I guess... ]  
  
[ I’ll take mine off... ]

Baby, do you wanna...

Okay, you can keep it on.

Im just... er... I’m gonna remove my top and bra too.

It’s more comfortable.

[ Okay, dude, you know the rules, right? ]

[ Good. I’m gonna lie down... ]

[ ...and... you get between my legs... ]

Baby, stay by my side... and hold my hand. 

Yeah? You alright?

I’m okay...

[ Wow... dude, you’re already hard! Okay... I mean, good. ]

[ Oooh... okay... this is happening... whoa, wait! ]

[ Dude, uhm... I’m not wet yet... ]

[ Could you... warm me up first, like... lick me a little? ]  
  
Is that okay, honey?

I’m more nervous than I thought.

[ Okay dude, yeah, lick my pussy a little... ]

[ ... just... lick slowly... ]  
  
[ Yes... just like that... ]

Ooooh... my god...

I’m alright baby.

Ahh... it’s just...

Just a new feeling...

Having my pussy licked by another guy while I’m with you...

Ooohhh... it’s just... it’s so strange...

  
**(YOU TRY NOT TO MOAN, BUT YOUR VOICE IS BREAKING)**

Ohhh... no, it’s... it’s... uhm... good...

Hon... look at me.

I love you so much.

I love you for being here with me.

Ohh, god...

You’re so... oh... good to me...

What baby?

Uh... yeah, it feels... okay, I guess...

You know you’re... oh... the best for me...

Always honey... oh... always...

Kiss me baby...

  
**(MUFFLED MOANING AS YOU KISS YOUR BOYFRIEND)**

Mmmmpph....

Ohhhmmmppphh...

Oh baby...

It’s... good...

Baby, he’s... he’s licking my cunt so good...

Ohhh...

[ Okay, dude, stop! Stop... ]

[ I think I’m wet enough... oh, that was... unexpected... ]

[ Uh... yeah, let’s do it. ]

[ Just... go slow okay... ]

[ Rub your cock against my pussy... ]

[ Uhh... yeah... like that... ]

[ Okay... I’m ready... ]

Baby, hold my hand...

Ooooh...

[ I’m fine dude... yeah... just like that... ]

[ Uh-huh... slowly... oh... ]

  
**(YOU TRY HARD NOT TO MOAN)**

Oh, baby...

Ohhh...

I’m so glad you’re here...

Uhhh... it’s so deep...

Oh baby...

Uhh... what?...

Yeah I’m fine...

Baby, you can... if you want...

Suck my nipples...

Please...

  
**(YOU START MOANING SOFTLY)**

Ohhh baby...

Oh yeah, lick my nipples...

Mmmm...

Baby, are you getting horny?

It’s okay.

I want you to get horny.

Can I stroke your cock?

Take off your pants...

Ohhh yeah...

You’re so hard baby... mmmm...

Kiss me...

Mmmmmm...

  
**(YOU TRY SO HARD NOT TO MOAN TOO LOUD)**

Baby... uhh...

I can’t...

Baby... is it okay if I moan...?

I can’t stop...

Oh... please...

Pl..please...

Uhh...

  
**(LOUD MOANS NOW)**

Ohhhh fuckkkkk...!

Thank you baby...

Ohhhh...

Yes... so good...

Ohhh so fucking good...

Oh baby...

His cock...

His cock feels amazing...

Ahhh fuck...

Are you angry baby?

Okay, good...

Coz... you know you’re still the best...

But... oh fuckkk...

He’s fucking me so good...

Baby... is it okay if I cum?

Can I cum on his cock...?

Please baby...

I can't stop myself...

Ohh fuckkk...

Oh baby, I love his cock...

It’s so fucking good...

[ No, don’t stop dude, please, don’t stop ]

**(1ST ORGASM)**

Fuckkkkkk...

Ohh fuckkk!!

[ Oh, keep going, dude, keep fucking me ]

Baby, can I suck your cock?

Ohhh Please baby...

Let me suck your cock...

**(SUCKING FOR A WHILE)**

Mmmmmm...

Ohhhhh...

Oh god I’m cumming again...

He’s fucking my cunt so good...

Fuck baby...

I wanna cum on his cock with your cock in my mouth...

**(2ND ORGASM WITH COCK IN MOUTH)**

Mmmmppp...

OOohhhhhh...

Oh god, I came so hard...

[ Dude... why’d you pull out? ]

[ You want me on all fours?... I guess... ]

Baby, is it okay?

You can fuck my face this way.

Yeah?

Okay...

[ Alright, dude... I’m ready ]

Ahhhh...

Ohhh...

Oh fuckkk... so deep...

Baby, oh baby...

I love you so muchhh...

Oh baby, is it okay if I’m enjoying this?

Coz... his cock feels so fucking good.

He’s fucking me so deep...

Oh fuck I’m gonna cum again...

  
**(3RD ORGASM)**

Fucckkkkkkk...

Oh, fuck baby...

I’ve never come so much...

Oh baby...

Come here... I want you to fuck my face.

Yeah...

Your cock is so hard...

Come on... fuck my mouth.

  
**(FACE FUCK SOUNDS FOR A WHILE)**

MMMmppp....

Mmmm...

**(4TH ORGASM WITH COCK IN MOUTH)**

Baby I’m cumming...

Mmmmppp...

**(DELIRIOUS)**

Ohhh... my... godddd...

Fucckkkk...

This is sooo amazing...

Two cocks in me...

Oh godddd...

[ Uhh... dude... you gonna cum? ]

[ No not in my pussy... ]

[ Uhh... in my mouth ]  
  
Baby... could you... swap with him?

I don’t want him to cum in me.

Okay baby, I love you...

Ahhh... oh yeah...

Mmm... fuck me baby...

[ Okay dude... mmm... lemme suck your cock ]

 **(SUCKING & LICKING)**  
[ God, I love your cock ] 

[ You fucked my cunt so good ] 

[ Mmmm... my sis is so lucky huh...] 

[ Yeah? You make her cream her cunt? ] 

[ Ohhh... that’s so hot... ]   
  
[ Yeah... fuck my face... ]

**(FACE FUCKING SOUNDS FOR A WHILE)**

[ Cum in my mouth... yeah ]

[ Ahhhhh... ]

Oh fuck baby... cum in me!

Yes... cummm...

Ooooo fuck...

Oh god, this is so good...

So much cum from both of you...

Ahhhh...

**(BREATHLESS)**

Mmmm...

Oh...

Baby... you okay?

... good...

This was... better than I expected...

Oh...

/scriptend


End file.
